


Bottles

by dr3amn0tf0und_bra1nr0t



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Spin the Bottle, george is a dense sweetie, george is the literal definition of gay panic, no beta we die like real men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr3amn0tf0und_bra1nr0t/pseuds/dr3amn0tf0und_bra1nr0t
Summary: Sapnap gives everyone invites to come to his house for a party, during finals week. George plans on not going, but Dream convinces him that he has to go. George ends up going, and what happens next is history.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second DreamNotFound fic! This time, it's a High School AU. I normally don't write AU's but I thought this would be fun! I hope you enjoy!

It was finals week. Everyone was stressed, and had lots of work to do. Libraries and classrooms in the school were packed with students, whom of which were studying. Sapnap however, was not one of these students. Instead, he was handing out invitations to every student for a party at his house. "A party? Aren't we supposed to be studying?" George thought to himself while walking home. "Hey, hey! Are you going to that party? Dream asked, nudging George's shoulder. Dream was one of the popular kids, known for being the football team's quarterback. "Hi, Dream. I might think about it. I need to study for finals." George exclaimed. "Aw, man. Well, see ya later, Gogy!" Dream yelled, running to his house. "Yeah, see ya!" George waved. Getting noticed by a popular kid was something new to George... He was totally going to the party.


	2. Sapnap

The sky quickly shifted to black as George arrived at Sapnap's house. "Here goes..." George thought before hesitantly knocking at the door. "I'LL GET IT!" Sapnap screamed. He then opened the door. "AYY, GEORGE! WHAT'S UP?!" Sapnap yelled, giving George a noogie. "Aha, nothing much." George responded, chuckling a little. George then realized that there was something off about Sapnap...


	3. Drunk

Turns out that George was the only one sober. No matter where George went, there was alcohol around every corner. That was until, he finally gave in and took a shot. One shot turned into two, two turned into three, and so on and so forth. George didn't realize he was drunk until he got pushed into playing spin the bottle. Sapnap kissed Karl, Bad kissed Skeppy, Wilbur kissed Niki, Minx kissed Niki, Quackity kissed Minx, and Tommy and Tubbo were in the corner watching everything go down. During this time, everyone either screamed "eww" or "aww", nothing in between. "Psst, George. It's your turn!" Quackity whispered. George was so unaware that it was his turn, considering that he was staring at Dream the whole time. George then spun the bottle. Around it went, spinning and spinning. That was when it stopped on Dream. George immediately turned red as Dream came closer. That was when it happened. They kissed for almost ten seconds, enjoying every little bit. Something that was not enjoyable, however, was when George blacked out and fell to the floor.


	4. Sober

The next day, George woke up to see Dream cuddled up next to him. George wanted to stay there, but then Dream woke up. "AAH! WHY WERE WE SLEEPING TOGETHER?! WHY ARE WE AT SAPNAP'S HOUSE?!" Dream yelled, confused. "NO TIME TO EXPLAIN, WE NEED TO GO TO SCHOOL! FINALS ARE TODAY!" George screamed, getting his stuff for school. Then, they were out the door.


	5. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for all those who watch glee, there might be a lil klaine reference in this chapter lol  
> shoutout to my gf evie :)

They finally made it, and headed to class, just in time. Everyone was then given the standard test rules before starting. No phones, eyes on your own paper, no talking, no passing notes, no cheating, etc. After hours of testing, class was over. "Now, care to explain what happened last night?" Dream asked George. "Well, from what I remember, Sapnap was giving everyone invitations to come to his house for a party. I was planning on not going, but you changed my mind. When I went, everyone, including you, were drunk and I was the only one sober. That was until I took a shot. I took more after that, causing me to become drunk as well. Then everyone got pushed into playing spin the bottle. You kissed me and then I believe I blacked out. But that's all I remember." George explained. "Wait, George. I remember the feeling of kissing you... Honestly, it felt nice. What I'm trying to say is that you inspire me, George. You make me feel like I've discovered a different side of myself. Uh, was that cheesy?" Dream confessed. "Of course not." George replied, kissing Dream on the cheek. They didn't care that this confession happened outside a classroom, all that matters is that they're happy now,

together.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea on New Year's Eve lmao


End file.
